


Warm

by letstalkaboutsebbaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutsebbaby/pseuds/letstalkaboutsebbaby
Summary: Anna Marie is a new addition to the Avengers and after some difficult start, she starts a relationship with Bucky Barnes. This is a glimpse of what their relationship is like. It passes at their first step into sexual intimacy.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a series out of this, but I'll like to see if you guys like it.

This is where we were always supposed to be, isn’t it? Me slipping my fingers through your long soft hair while you sleep with your head in my lap. The couch is not more comfortable than our new found dynamics. The slow rhythm of your breath, the slight movement of your chest...all the little things that show you’re relaxed and that you trust me. And better yet, that you trust yourself when we are together.

 

The tv is on but I have no idea of what’s showing. I don’t care. My eyes are on you. Your perfect nose and the most delicious lips. I want to wake you up and ask you to kiss me for hours. But I love to watch you sleeping. I love the way your arm holds me close.

 

“You look happy” I don’t know when Steve came into the room or how long he’s been watching us, but the smile on his face is soothing.

 

“I am” I whisper back, not wanting to wake you up.

 

“You make him happy too. I’m glad you found each other. He deserves this.”

 

“Do you think he would have liked me back in the ‘40s?”

 

“He would find you gorgeous and be amazed by your personality, but you’re not the kind of girl he would ask on a date back then. He wasn’t looking for a partner at that time. You’re perfect for him now.”

 

I smile at him, and he winks at me before leaving the room. When I look back down to you, you’re watching me with a little smile and gentle eyes. You whisper me those beautiful words I’ll never get tired of hearing: “I love you, doll.”

 

“I love you too, sugar.”

 

You take my hand and kiss the palm of it, closing your eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you”

 

“I love when you sleep like this…”

 

You stretch a little before standing up and holding your hand for me to take, pulling me up with you and hugging my body against yours. I don’t know if you had any idea of how good that feels. I’m strong, I’m trained, I’m able to take care of myself just fine, but there’s a protection I feel when you hug me like this that surpass rational thinking.

 

“I want to take you somewhere that doesn’t exist anymore. Does that make any sense? I want to take you with me to my past and show you off to the guys...have you drinking a cup of tea with my mom...” I can see something deep and sad and I want you to feel good again,  so I kiss your lips, and I know it’s the right move cause you hold me even closer and kiss me back with a passion I wasn’t expecting.

 

“Not that this isn’t the cutest thing, but don’t you want to take this to your room?” says Tony from the corner, entering the living room with Natasha, Bruce, and Sam.

 

“I would say the hottest thing…” Nat whispers while I hide my smile in your neck.

 

“Yeah, we’ll do that…” you take my hand in yours and lead me to my room for the first time, but stops at the door, both hands holding my hips against the wood material. “Do you think we’re ready for this?”

 

My body was so hot and I was really teaching my brain what’s the mechanism of breathing cause everything went blank. “I think we are, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah. I just...I want to make sure we do this right cause I need you to stay.”

 

“I would never leave you, Bucky.”

 

You kissed me sweetly and smiles, hooking my hair over my ear and cupping my jaw, biting your lower lip. “May I ask you out on a date, Miss Anna?”

 

“Yes, of course, Sergeant.”

 

“I’ll pick you up in two hours, okay?”

 

“I’ll be ready.” you kiss me again, tongue caressing mine slowly before a quick peck and then you're gone.

 

There’s nothing capable of taking your kisses out of my mind, my heart. All I want to do is go to your room and ask for you to just take me. I just want to be yours. I don’t need a date. I don’t need my teenage dreams to be fulfilled. But I know why you’re doing it and it just makes me love you more. You want to show me that you listen and that you care. You want me to know you deserve me. I already know that you do. Between all the night talks and training days, the chamomile tea after midnight, the passing touches, the smiles that are just for me, the technical explanations about missions not underestimating me, the kisses...there are so many things already in our story. 

 

I pick up a cute purple dress with a beautiful v neckline and black lace lingerie, setting everything at my bed before going to the bath. Two hours. I don’t know how to fill two hours, I’ll be ready in 45 minutes and walk around the room worrying for the rest of the time. I guess you know that cause as soon as I’m ready and sit in my bed taking the phone to find some game to play and distract myself, you send me a text.

 

_ If you get ready before 9 text me and I’ll pick you up, okay? _

 

So I text you back saying I’m ready and in a minute you’re at my door. I guess I’m not the only one anxious. And boy, you look good. 

 

“You look gorgeous, doll.” You say pulling me close for a kiss. I don’t want to go out. I want you to come in so I can take these clothes out of you. “You look handsome too, Bucky. Where are we going?”

 

“I need you to close your eyes” I do and you take my hand to lead me, I feel the elevator going up and after some more steps I feel the wind. We are on the terrace. 

 

“I thought about going to a restaurant, but I guess this is more like us. Open your eyes, Anna”

 

There’s a large blanket at the ground, full of different kinds of cushions and pillows. Some lanterns illuminate the place and there’s a basket with some bottles and little containers that I imagine is for food. Looking back at you I can see you’re apprehensive, so I smile and hug you.

 

“This is better than anything I can think of…”

 

“You’re better than anything I can think of...Come, let’s enjoy our date.”

 

The look you give me it’s all I need. My new purpose in life is to make you look at me like that every day.


End file.
